mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers:(Alternations) (TOYLINE)
A toyline loosely affiliated with the cartoon. Each wave has four characters. Here, shelf-warming is a good thing for the drones (and popular characters, AHEM, Jazzimus) A-la-G1. And also, the toyline tried to do something different and not have repaints. Wave 1: * Jazzimus Prime (toy of his Semi-truck mode) - Has a long shelf life (BECAUSE POPULAR CHARACTER, AMIRITE?) * Flashbee (Toy of his Volkswagen mode) * Ironbulk (Toy of his van mode) * Cannontrot (Toy of his GMC mode) Wave 2: * Ventreus (Toy of her Convertible mode) * Swampscream (Toy of his boat mode) - Rotor Force-based gimmick. * Vehicon (Toy of its/her/his car mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. * Baticon (Toy of its/her/his/ bat mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. Wave 3: * Jazzimus Prime (Toy of his Jet mode) * Unknown/Cataclyst (Toy of her Cat mode) * Walker (Toy of his Blackbird mode) * Jazzimus (Warped) (Toy of his 'Dome Zero' mode) Wave 4: * Minute (Toy of her Mermaid mode) * Unknown/Cataclyst (Toy of her jet mode) * Cancer (Toy of his Crab mode) * Flybot (Toy of his Fly mode) Wave 5: * Questionwarp (Toy of his/her Whale mode) - Also comes with Bling Bling and Megakill the One-Shot Pistol * Motorcycon (Toy of its/her/his Harley-Davidson mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. * Monkeicon (Toy of its/her/his Monkey mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. * Jeticon (Toy of its/her/his Jet mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. Wave 6: * Minute (Toy of her Dolphin mode) * Pieswipe (Toy of her Pie Truck mode) * Greenbee (Toy of his Volkswagen mode) * Amputate (Toy of his Spider tank mode) Wave 7: * Tailstrike (Toy of her Helicopter mode) * Chromia (Toy of her motorcycle mode) * Chrome ( toy of her Heward-Packett mode) * Skystriker/whatever (Toy of his Peterbilt mode) Wave 8: * Jazzimus Prime (Toy of his Eagle mode) * Reptilus Prime (Toy of his Raptor mode) * Golden Jazzimus Prime (Toy of his semi-truck mode) * Drillbit (Toy of his dual-drill tank mode) Wave 9: * Eggbuster (Toy of his Chicken mode) * Xexong J'inn (Toy of his Semi-truck mode) * Primbee (Toy of his Chevrolet Camaro mode) * Zabra (Toy of his Zebra mode) Wave 10: * Tankicon (Toy of its/hers/his/ tank mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. * Warpath (Toy of his tank mode) * Speedabot (Toy of its/her/his Chevrolet Camaro mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. * Sentrybot (Toy of its/her/his Police Car mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. Wave 11: * Doc (Toy of his modified Hummer mode) * Medidrone (Toy of its/his/her Ambulance mode) - Long shelf life, able to be made into troops by collectors. * Clanker (Toy of his modified Hummer mode) * Copbot (Toy of his Saleen S7 mode) Wave 12 (FINAL WAVE ALERT) * Sidepr0m (Toy of her Mitsubishi mode) * Starscream (Toy of his F-22 Raptor mode) * Zabra (Toy of his Chevrolet Camaro mode) * Autobot Dundee (Toy of his Range Rover mode) * Red Alert (Toy of his Chevrolet Corvette mode) * Elikeila (Toy of her spider mode) * Arrceus II (Toy of her Chevolet Corvette Stingray mode) Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021